Ever Innocent
by AriaCloudrunner
Summary: My own take on how Dem and Munku met- the valiant silver knight saving the damsel in distress... from Macavity! Rated T for violence and suggestive themes. *I have temporarily suspended this due to a terrible bout of writer's block*
1. Prologue

**This was written mainly because I was bored...  
It's not the best of quality!**

**Meh. It keeps me occupied.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Kinda obvious, but I don't own cats, or any of the affiliated characters. **

* * *

'You gonna get up, lay-zee-bones?'

Demeter groaned as her older sister landed with a thump on her stomach.

'Not with you sitting on me, you big silly.'

Bombalurina regarded her tousled fur and slightly-squashed face. Demeter stared right back at her. She looked perfect, as usual. That queen could waltz through a thunderstorm, numerous mud puddles and a little-girl-cuddle and still look like a showcat. She rolled out of the basket gracefully.

'About time you were a-wakin'. I've got some daince moves a-makin'.'

'Terrible, Bomba.'

'The accent needs work, doesn't it?'

'It needs forgetting.'

The crimson kit aimed a false whack at the gold. This was how every night began for the two queens. Whoever got up first could annoy the other, groggier cat. Sisterly love in action.

Demeter rubbed sleep from her eyes gingerly. 'I don't suppose you've got food?'

'Your turn to go hunting.'

'Phooey. I hunted last night.'

'Yeah, but you didn't get anything.'

The girls had a nightly arrangement going. One would go out in search of a mouse or some similar delicious tidbit, the other was free to visit friends or practice song and dance.  
Bomba was already getting good at singing- she didn't need any more practice. Demeter was convinced she shouldn't be the one to hunt. Her thoughts were interrupted by a swipe from a red tail.

'Ah-hem? Demeter?'

She gave in. 'I'm going, I'm going.'

Together they slid through the catflap, into the cool night air.  
Bomba immediately struck up a pose, beginning her vocal warm-ups.  
Demeter squeezed through a gap in the fence, heading out alone.

* * *


	2. 1: Out and About

Demeter stalked silently over the stone-scattered pathway. The little scrap of wilderness was the perfect place to find a plump mouse or unwary rat. She would have licked her lips in hunger- if cats had lips. As it was, she looked ever harder, eager for any tiny movement.  
There!  
A tail. Not a rodent- a cat. A mangy, orange cat. Thinking of the friendly strays she had met before, Dem called out.

'Hello? Am I intruding?'

A voice startled her from behind. It sounded raspy, like his throat was full of dust and muck. 'No no, my dear. By all means, stay.'

'Thankyou. I was just out hunting, you know, for a mouse or-'

'So was I. Out hunting, I mean. Not for a mouse, though.'

'Oh? Did you lose something?'

'No.'

'Then what?'

'I was searching for a pretty young queen. It seems I've found her.'

Demeter flashed briefly on being flattered, but passed it up for good old awkwardness. 'Not in me, I hope.'

The tom nodded almost creepily. 'The sweetest little flower, blooming out on her own. A little, golden flower. That's a real pretty colour, you know.'

The tom seemed like a true gentlecat to her. So suave and somehow alluring. Demeter began to take a liking to him. Realising, though, that she still had nothing to eat, she made her excuses. The tom wasn't hearing any of it.

'Now that I've found my pretty little flower, I'm not gonna let her go, now, am I? I'm gonna pick her, and keep her.'

Now the fear began. Slowly at first, then cresting as the ginger stray reached towards her.

'I think you should come with me.'

Demeter shook her head, silent with apprehension. But that gave him no pause for thought as he came closer.

'No! Please, I don't want-'

Too late, she saw the paw moving towards her like lightning.

Pain, then black.

* * *

Bombalurina was bored. Demeter was taking too long to catch a measly mouse. Sighing, Bomba thought maybe her sister was too little to go out hunting by herself. She wasn't good enough yet.  
In an attempt to break through the monotony of a night confined in the backyard alone, she tried out a few dance moves to an A major scale. Feeling lonely all of a sudden, she didn't realise when she made the switch to A minor. Eventually it changed to a harmonic, then melodic. Finally, she ambitiously tried a chromatic. Every single note rang clear and true. Three octaves, up and down. Not bad for a cat who hadn't yet seen two Balls.  
Her singing attracted attention. Bad attention. That wasn't to say unwelcomed.

'Well, hey there, _Bom-bal-u-ri-na_.'

The silkiest voice in all the tribe wafted over the fence, drawing out her name. Bomba quickly wondered whether her fur was curled properly. It was, of course. And there he was, perched on the weatherboards. She acted unimpressed.

'It's bad manners to interrupt a practice, _Rum-Tum-Tug-ger_.' She pronounced his full name, saying it long as he had hers.

'But when it's such a _lurvely_ practice, I just can't help myself.' If it were possible, Bomba became even redder.

'Well, then. Help yourself.' She tried to stay cool, calm, collected. Belting out a few choice notes, she turned away.

'Nice.' He complimented. 'Hey- you want to see something cool?'

'Depends. How cool?'

'This cool.' He proudly strutted over and showed off some golden fuzz around his neck. She'd seen this before, all the kittens had. Last ball he hadn't stopped flaunting it. But now, it was longer. Silkier. Bulkier. Even, Bomba thought guiltily, sexier.

'It's all around, now. Next Ball It'll be like a lion's mane, except on a much handsomer cat than a lion. Me.'

'Nice.' She mimicked him again.

He fell silent for a moment. Then, 'You want to explore a bit?'

'What, with you?'

'Why not? It's a nice night...' He seemed a little awkward, not like his usual, flirtatious self.

'I can't, Tugger.'

'Oh.' He said dejectedly.

'I'd love to, really, but my sister's out hunting, and-'

'My brother's out hunting- I'm allowed out to play.' He joked.

'He's older than you. And you have a father. I'm responsible for her.'

'Just relax. Take a night off. Come on!'

Bomba thought about it. What harm would it do? Demeter was taking ages anyway. The catflap was open- she could get inside fine. Maybe, maybe for one night, she could take care of herself. Yeah.

"Alright. It's a date.'


	3. 2: Realisation

Demeter woke to several things.  
The one that registered first was pain. It felt like a Jellicle was dancing inside her head to Jenny's C.  
Next was the dank, cold air. Wherever she was, it was dark, damp and downright disgusting. She withdrew one sodden paw from a pook of muck, grimacing at the pain of movement. Her golden and black fur was matted with something foul-smelling.  
The final thing took the form of a tall, thin cat. With ginger fur. The stray that had seemed so nice to her obviously wasn't that nice. Slowly, she stood to face her captor.

'_Who-oo-oo..._' Her voice wavered along with her legs. Gathering herself with several deep breaths, she tried again.

'Wh-who are you?'

The tom grinned evilly, showing pointed, yellowed teeth. 'I'm sure you've heard of me, darh-ling.' He purred.

'Who!' Demeter's own boldness surprised herself. She had practically shouted.

'Fine. You don't want to play games? Then I'll tell you. Ever heard of the hidden paw?'

Dem began to tremble. No... please no...

'The name's Macavity. The one, the only. Welcome to my place.'

Of course Demeter had heard his name. Every Jellicle had. Some said he used to be a Jellicle, others that he was raised by dogs. Whatever version you heard, one thing remained constant. He was evil. He hated Jellicles... and, recently, there was word that he was after a mate. It seemed 'the word' had been correct.

'Now, my dear. You know my name...' he curved his brow in question. Demeter was silent. Snarling suddenly, he wrapped a terrifyingly strong paw around her throat. 'Your name, my pretty.'

She coughed it out through his grip. He smiled again. Dem wished he wouldn't.

'Demeterrrrrrrrr. How sweet. My dearest Demeterrrrrrr.' She shuddered. Somehow her name seemed so twisted when he spoke it. She cringed.

'Why shy away from your mate, Demeterrrr? Don't you know the Tom is always in charge?'

'My mate?' Confusion addd to her terror.

'Why, certainly. But if you want to make it official...' he trailed off while his sunken-in eyes drank up the welcoming sight of a beautiful queen- a body that could promise so many things. She backed away clumsily.

'No! Never- I _won't_!'

'Oh, but you will, Demeterrr. You _will_.'

As the realisation hit home, Demeter felt hopelessly scared. Macavity would be her mate. She couldn't let that happen! She turned to run, but the sudden move made her dizzy. The gloom grew around her- darkness swirled.

Macavity cackled to himself as his queen sank once again to the ground.

He wanted so badly to... no. Not yet. _Bide your time. She'll come around. And, if she doesn't..._

_If she doesn't..._

_I'll make her._

* * *

Tugger swanned around, letting the moonlight catch his new ruff. Bomba couldn't help staring. It really suited him- but he didn't have to have all the limelight. Moonlight.  
She strode past him, moving her hips more than was trictly necessary. Twirling her tail in one sleek paw, she turned back to the gawping tom.

'You coming?'

He caught up rather hastily, just staying a little behind Bombalurina. Grinning, she gave her posterior an extra waggle.

'We going to the junkyard?'

'Wherever you want, Bom.' He said suavely.

She led the way, Tugger lagging just enough.

The junkyard was near deserted.  
Two young cats played in unison below the truck, their identical dark markings making them almost invisible.  
Somewhere there was the sound of purring, which took little time to identify- Plato and Admetus were sleeping, one snuggled in the oven, the other draped across the stovetop.  
The only other discernable sound were the far-off sounds of car engines.  
The waxing moon was bright.

With one swift leap, Bomba landed on the car boot. Neither of the kittens were spooked. Tugger joined her, trying to get closer. Playfully, she sprang away. This game went on for a while, but was rudely interrupted by Big Brother, and the annoyance of Maturity.

'Tugger?'

The accused rolled his eyes.

'What?' he snapped. Bomba recognised the voice. Older than Tugger, but not yet matured properly. Munkustrap.

'What are you doing up there?' Munku gestured to the old pipe his little brother was perched on.

'Looking for fish. What do you think?'

Bomba giggled and alighted just below the sarcastic tom, feeling his tail flick across her shoulder.

'You should go home.'

'I'm not a kitten, Munk!'

'Father said-'

'What? Oh, _Father_ said, did he?' Bomba could tell the rant was for her benefit. The tom wouldn't look nearly so tough if he let slip he actually respected his father.

'Yes. Father said. You know what he said? Macavity's been seen in the area. Now will you go home?'

To her eternal shame, Bomba let out a squeak of fear. Of course, both toms heard it.

'Ah. _That's_ what you're doing up there.' The tabby's tone was dissaproving. At it's command, Bomba slunk down. 'Bombalurina?' He seemed surprised for a moment, then sighed, shaking his head.

'You should get home, Bomba. Don't you have a little sister to look out for?'

Suddenly Bomba froze. _Demeter went out._ She began to run.

Within minutes she was home, racing through the catflap to protect Dem. How could she have left her? She made haste towards their basket.

It was empty.


	4. 3: The Search Begins

**Sorry it's quite a short chapter- the next one will be longer, I promise!**

* * *

Demeter had no idea how much time had passed. It could have been an moment, it could have been a moon. There was no way of knowing- no natural light filtered down to... wherever she was.

Macavity was standing before her, grinning again.

'Wakey wakey,' he teased. 'Did you sleep well?'

Demeter said nothing, and recieved a slap for it.

'I asked you a question!'

Still she remained silent in defiance. This time a vicious kick was her reward. Her leg buckled at the impact. She was vaguely aware of something warm running down her face. She licked at it. The salty taste of blood stung her tongue.

'Hungry, my dearest?'

This time she couldn't stay silent. She let out a moan and a despairing nod. He threw half a scraggly rat towards her. Ravenous, she ate it all, crunching on spindly bones, not noticing the flavour- or lack thereof.

'Say thankyou.'

She refused.

She was hit.

'Thankyou.' she whipered through white-hot pain. Still, she relished the light in her head, welcoming the change from gloom.

'Better.' he grunted before pushing his queen back into a pile of slop. Demeter recoiled as something slimy wrapped around her tail.

She couldn't go on like this. It must have showed in her face, because Macavity held the answer. He leaned down, foul breath cascading over her bruised senses.

'If you were my mate, I could give you proper accomodation. With me. Dry, safe, secluded...' he winked suggestively.

Demeter realised she was running out of options. There was only what Macavity wanted, and staying here to rot in squalor.

Neither of them were appealing. Succumbing to the immeadiate problem of bloodloss, Demeter let her eyelids droop.

Hazy black reached out for her. She took it.

* * *

Bombalurina yowled into the night, calling her sister home. Finally, the two brothers caught up.

'What's wrong?' Tugger asked.

'She's gone! Demi's _gone_!'

Instantly Munkustrap was all ears. 'We have to find her quickly. Do you know where she was last?'

Bomba's eyes danced frantically from place to place. She shifted fearfully. 'She went out hunting, near the park, I think.'

Munku nodded at his brother, who took Bomba's arm gently and led her towards her house. He turned and ran for his father's home. They _had_ to save that kitten!

He told Old Deuteronomy everything. His father listened intently, then called the Toms to him.

'We have to find the missing Kitten...'

Munkustrap was supposed to fill in the name there- but with a jolt he suddenly realised he had no idea what it was. He shook his head. Deut looked at him incredulously. Thinking he should say something, Munku stood up.

'She's Bombalurina's younger sister.' he offered.

'How young?' Someone called out from the back.

'Erm...' Munkustrap couldn't answer, he didn't know.

Deut saved him. 'Age doesn't matter. What's important is that there's a young queen out there. Macavity's been sighted. She could be in real danger.'

The toms all nodded, muttering to each other. The topic wasn't reassuring. It was soon decided that they should all split up to search different areas.

'I'll take the back alleys,' Munku said to his father. After a brief argument ('You're too young to do this on your own, Munkustrap') It was agreed, and he moved off swiftly. _I'm not too young- I'm brave and strong. I can find her. I will._


	5. 4: Demeter's Flight

Demeter woke again, hoping this had all been a particularly vivid nightmare. It wasn't.  
She was still enveloped in the heap of slops and rubbish, only this time there was a scraggly rope tied onto her collar. It trailed away, wrapping around something solid in the distance.  
In front of her was a whole rat- just as scrawny as the last one, but whole nonetheless. She sniffed at it. The thing had been dead for some time. Still, it was food. She gritted her teeth and choked it down.

Macavity was nowhere to be seen.

Slowly looking around, she saw nothing familiar. Perhaps she was underground, in the sewer systems. That would explain the smell and damp. scanning as far has she could, Dem thought she saw a shaft of light. _Sun_light.

That meant two things:

One; she had been here for at least a full night.

Two; she had a potential way out.

An idea began to form in her battered mind. She felt for the cord that held her captive, grasping it between her teeth. It felt slimy and oddly cold. Despite that, she chewed furiously. If she could just-

'Hellooo, there, my dearest darling Demeterrrrrr.'

He was back.

'I've decided it's time for you to make your choice.'

She dropped the rope, hoping he hadn't noticed. It was worn down to a few threads.

'You know what I mean. What's it to be, my sweetness? Will you-'

'Never!' She spat into his face.

'Wrong answer.' His expression could have passed for normal before now- but then it changed. His mouth twisted into a grotesque snarl, his nose scrunched, eyes blazing with something that terrified Demeter.

He swooped apon her. She tried to scream out, but his paw was there, in her mouth. She bit down until she felt her jaws would break, but he didn't yeild. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, panting in anticipation. Demeter struggled for all her might. She _had_ to get free! He came ever closer, with each passing moment the dread became more of reality. It was at then that the rope finally gave in, snapping with a resounding _thwack_ into her assailant's face. Caught between the eyes, Macavity was stunned.

Demeter didn't hesitate, didn't wait to see if her legs still worked. She tore out of there, headed towards the light.

Stumbling all the way, she reached her goal. Scampering up the ladder, emerging into the street, not looking back.

She could hear Macavity beginning his pursuit. A sob tore from her throat. Her legs wouldn't work! In vain she tried to keep going on, hoping to reach the shelter of the alleyways before he could reclaim his prize.

She span into shadows between narrow brick buildings. Her claws, drawn, clicked against the cobbled ground, providing an eerie soundtrack to the chase. Demeter couldn't continue. She fell. Right in front of a pair of paws. _Black_ paws. _Big_, black paws. Dog paws.

* * *

Munkustrap hurried along the streets, always hoping for a sighting. His claws were sharp, his teeth bared. He was ready to save her, whoever she was.

Lucky he was ready, for at that precise moment, he heard a terrified... something between a yowl, sob and cry. It sounded feline and female. He rushed towards the noise- and smelt dog.

A pack of Poms were lounging around, taking up the whole alleyway. Slobber dripped from malicious teeth set into strong jaws, below merciless dark eyes. There were seven of them, five adults and two pups. _Where's the RumpusCat when you need him? _Munku thought bitterly. Maybe he wouldn't have to fight them.

Something streaked into view. Too small to be an adult dog, to sleek for a pup. It had to be the noise-maker, the kitten.

Munkustrap wached with baited breath as the Poms began to notice the intruder. The biggest, slobberiest one growled something unintelligible. The young queen fell at his feet. Munku gasped. Was she giving into the dog? No- certainly not. His keen eyesight picked up ragged scars across her side. She had probably collasped from her wounds.

That settled it. As the Poms began circling the defenceless kit, he crawled onto the toip of a dumpster, unsheathing his claws with no noise. The high ground gained, he issued a challenge. What was supposed to be a feircesome roar sounded a little too like a pathetic mew. He tried again. This time, it worked. Three heads swivelled around. The leader and two pups stared at him. Now or never.

He launched his grey body through the air, landing square on the larger pup's face. Scratching at the eyes before leaping to the next dog, the howls of pain reached the other dogs' ears. One down, six to go.

The kitten stirred slightly.

Munku was in a trance, biting, clawing and leaping like some crazed dance of violence and blood. His blood, maybe. Something was beginning to hurt, that was for sure.  
He had no idea what was happening until there was just one dog left unblemished- the big black leader. He looked almsot rabid, what with the saliva dripping past his maw and his fur tangled and matted. His hackles raised and his lips pulled back in a snarl born of many moons fighting to be on top. Top dog, If you'll pardon the pun.

The dog moved! Munkustrap dodged to the side, swiping across the dark rump. He fell back, wounded and now wary. It was about to start circling again when a yowl was heard. Manic and wild, it chilled all present to the bone. Macavity.

The injured dogs high-tailed (again, sorry for the pun) it out of there, half-howling in fear. Even burly Poms felt terror at Macavity.

Munkustrap crouched next to the wounded queen. She was older than he had expected- close to a year. For some reason he'd been expecting a kit with eyes half-closed. Her eyes glowed with pain, but behing them was something special that drew him in. He shook himself. _You can admire her eyes when she's safe._ her lids fluttered feverishly.

He acted every inch the valiant protector. 'Can you walk?'

She nodded, stood, fell and shook her head.

'Come here, then.' He boosted her up from below by draping one of her arms across his shoulders.

Macavity's yowl echoed again, closer this time.

The queen's eyes blazed suddenly with terror and her grip tightened around Munku. She missed a step and almost went down. He needed to get her home fast. Bombalurina's house wasn't too far if they cut through the wild strip within the alleys. The little park would be hard to navigate with his precious cargo, but he had no other choice. He shifted her weight slightly, and began to move.

Unheard and invisible to the two young Jellicles, Macavity watched from above.

_So, little Deuteronomy, you've taken my prize._

_But I'll reclaim her,_

_And you'll pay._


	6. 5: Munkustrap's Fight

**I just want to say here that I do like dogs, really I do, but the point of this is that Jellicles don't.**

**I realise a 'Pom' would be one of those big noble-looking dogs that I love, and I'm sorry about describing them as slobbering incompetents. **

**Apologies dog-lovers! (Soz lavie...)**

* * *

Demeter was hardly aware of the battle with the dogs. She didn't recognise the cat that came to her aid, either. Through foggy vision she saw green eyes, looking upon her with kindness, none of the lust that had been ever-present with Macavity.

She immediately put her trust in him.

Her staggering gait was supported by his strong stride as they moved away from Macavity's calls. The safety she felt with this new cat didn't stretch so far as to relieve her fear of the monster that had kept her captive. She wanted to get as far away as possible from that cat.

As if in response to her thoughts, kind-green-eyes sped up a little. They were reaching the wooded area. She felt grass under her paws, a welcome change from the gunge and scum she'd been subjected to in her prison. A spasm racked her body when she stood on a stone tapered to a brutally sharp point. Kind-green-eyes stopped to let her recover. The supporting frame of kind-green-eyes increased as they waded through the pond. Although it was swirled with mud and grasses, the cold water washed off a good deal of the grime attached to her golden and black striped coat. The cool feel of the slight ripples slapping her face gently awoke her senses to thier former state. That's when she heard the cackle. The sound she alone could recognise. For the first time, she spoke his name aloud.

'MACAVITY!'

Kind-green-eyes whirled to face the unseen enemy, and in doing so, let go of Demeter. She sank helplessly below the waterline. Weeds dragged at her legs, inviting her deeper, into the dark abyss. For once she fought the darkness. Thrashing wildly, she made numerous bids to break the surface. None succeeded. The water became a tempest, all of a sudden swirling around her, pulling her down.  
Demeter thought it was the end.

But then Kind-green-eyes was there, hauling her out onto the dry bank. He was hurt, bleeding down one side of his face. She coughed up murky water. She wanted to help him with his cut, but whatever strength she had drawn from adrenaline was gone. Those green eyes looked down at her.

'You okay?'

She coughed up more water. His paw was right there to support her. She smiled up at him.

'It's alright. I promise, I'll keep you safe. I'm Munkustrap. What's your name?'

Free at last from pondwatery lungs, she could speak. 'Demeter.'

* * *

Her name was Demeter.

It sounded pretty, Munkustrap thought. Another thought crept sneakily into his head. _That's not all that's pretty about her._ Those sweet eyes had been just a clue to what lay beneath the layers of filth that were now stripped away. Her coat was lovely- gold with black stripes, and a cute white bib.

Quickly, Munku snapped his thoughts back to the task at hand. Getting the- _Demeter-_ home.

Macavity's appearance at the pond had been brief, but the message was clear. _I can beat you. Don't think you have a chance against me._He had stayed long enough to get in a harsh blow, then scarpered, most probably to plot the next attack. Munkustrap wondered how many more he would have to endure before he got Demeter home.

He could feel blood dripping from somewhere and his body was riddled with bruises, but none of that mattered. His own need were secondary to Demeter's.

Again he asked her if she could walk. The result was much the same as before- a sort of loping motion caused by him keeping Demeter upright. They emerged from the park without further hassle. His confidence rose. It wasn't much farther- just a couple of streets.

They were painfully close when he struck again. Munkustrap could _see_ the gate to her house as he was thrown to the ground.

'Run!' He called to Demeter. If he had to fight, then he would. But he had promised Demeter that he'd keep her safe.

Macavity hit him hard across the flank. Munkustrap retaliated with a swipe to the leg. A headshot made Munku's vision blur, but went for another whack anyway. It missed the mark, swinging wide and serving only to tangle himself in his own tail. The ginger tom hit him again and again, merciless in victory. He felt himself losing strength and courage. _Two_tails were now entwining his body, strapping his paws close and rendering them useless. Two tails, one grey, one ginger. In sudden inspiration, Munkustrap pulled hard on the orange mange that was Macavity's tail. It flipped the cat over. He landed a few blows, none of them as devastating as his own wounds, but still quite painful for the Hidden Paw to stand. Somehow Macavity got up and continued the fight.

Munkustrap saw Demeter's back leg disappear over her fence. He heard a squeal of delight/relief from Bombalurina. The he heard one of the most familiar sounds to his ears- that of his little brother running.

Bleeding and dazed, Munku smiled at his opponent. A dull _thud _heralded the timely arrival of The Rum Tum Tugger- his arrival right into Macavity's spine. The Maine Coon then showed one of the many reasons behind his name. He tugged at the ginger tail repeatedly while Munku managed to batter Macavity's head. Maybe the younger toms would have won were it not for Macavity's hidden talents. He squirmed out of their grip, and, just like that, vanished.

Munkustrap near collapsed out of pure fatigue. Tugger grabbed him just before he overbalanced.

A mischievous glint lit his eyes. In his best Munku-voice, he mimicked,

'Come on, Munku. I think you should go home.'


End file.
